dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
IG Page
it's not that IG Page hates everyone. thanks to a mysterious benefactor and her monthly sacrifices (i'm sorry, i mean transformations), she's been a hermit without a care for the outside world. her only friend is her adoptive brother who's on the loner angsty vampire phase (a lifetime phase) and her skin hunger meter is fulfilled through her private poffle. puberty, no thanks to an all-pop tart diet, crashed through her window one day and she's been hitting doorframes ever since. her first and last relationship is as abusive and on and off as it can get; she doesn't know enough to say no to [[Tobias Oh|'him']]. ●● updates ♦ took owls a year early ♦ dropped out of hogwarts ♦ went into semi-hiding with vigilance due to new policies ♦ in like with tobias oh ♦ witchagram star and webtoon artist ●● information [ ooc ] status active owner aeriosoul coded by aceofaegi inspiration square two by pohroro | ●● basic information Full name || Igone Kiu Page ▪ Meaning behind name || ▪ Igone is her birth name, from the feminine form of Igon; a Basque equivalent of Ascensión. ▪ Kiu is her mother's birth surname, from a mountain and a Chinese legend. ▪ Page is her mother's taken surname. It ultimately derives (via Old French and Italian) from Greek παιδιον (paidion) meaning "little boy". Nicknames || ▪ Iggy ▪ Aygee ▪ Instagram Age || ▪ 15 Birthday || ▪ 30 November 2022 Assigned sex || ▪ Female Gender identity || ▪ Female Sexual/romantic orientations || ▪ ??? Nationality || ▪ British Ethnicity || ▪ Taiwanese Species || ▪ Human [ Witch ] ▪ Lycanthrope [ Werewolf ] Marital status || ▪ It's really complicated. ●● physical info To her, her best feature is her lips. Because blemishes are hard to see, IG likes her skin color. She thinks it's a pity that it's not dark enough for her to stay unnoticed in dim lighting, because that would be damn convenient. She has good skin that doesn't have many issues, and she's sincerely grateful for that. She stands at 168cm, and there are still no signs of it stopping. Tattoos || ▪ None Piercings || ▪ None Dominant hand || ▪ Right Voice || ▪ Full lyric soprano Scent || ▪ Oranges, sometimes acrylic, bergamot, and mimosa Blood status || ▪ Pureblood Face claim || ▪ Chou Tzuyu [ Sally Chou; TWICE ] ●● magical info [ Wand ] [ Boggart ] Animated giant toilet bowls or doors (don't you dare fucking laugh) [ Patronus/Animagus ] None | ??? [ Amortentia ] [ Exotic? ] Yes ●● personality [ Likes ] ▪ Smell of acrylic, wax, anything that smells like art and hard work; pop tarts; quiet people; lemonade (the British kind) [ Dislikes ] ▪ vegetarians, vegans; exams; the smell of hair dye; blowdriers, vacuum cleaners, curling irons, eyelash curlers [ Loves ] ▪ sunlight, moonlight, starlight; homemade anything; little gift shops; bees [ Loathes ] ▪ whitewashing; dishonesty; unnecessary noise; people who are "savage" but are in reality just bullies relishing the ego boost [ Passions ] ▪ digital art, writing, gardening unrequited love is one letter from unrequired Every time she blinks, IG is ignoring you. No, she doesn't want to relate to you or talk about homework or acknowledge that you exist. The most you'll get out of her is a "huh." And don't try saying you adore this or that or how much you love here and there — she'll tell you she hates whatever it is. Even if 'it' is referring to the moment you were born. She doesn't care, she doesn't care, and for the last fucking time, she doesn't care. Because of "fate," unfortunately, she's prone to getting dragged into shitstorms and taking the wrong side when prompted, repeatedly. You'll get a reaction after maybe the first two hundred times; it's always the wrong one. If you haven't picked up on how she has no tact whatsoever yet, then wow. There's no winning with her. The definition of smart as long as you don't tell her that what she's doing is studying, she's bad at deadlines, doing homework, and that one smartass whenever a question goes her way. That being said, she's too discouraged to try and do her spells correctly and ends up turning people into electric blue porcupines in class. To offset this, she employs numerous cheating strategies that screw over Anti-Cheating spells in a non-magical way. Most don't even consider the idea with everyone so hung up on the "asocial people must be smart" cliche. What else could those big doe eyes of hers be focusing on other than her marks? Yeah, IG doesn't understand how people get so shortsighted either, but it's in her favor so she isn't complaining. It hasn't dawned on her that she herself is in that crowd. In retrospect, it isn't all that perceivable to most folks either. If she's caught you struggling and likes you, you know who to blame for all those notes hidden in the underside of the chair behind you. A sure fire way to get on her good side is to bring sweets. Eating is how she destresses - she calls it 'stress sweets'. She still won't talk to you even if you're freed from the impatient jibes, but it's a start. Her lack of worry lines and inactive social life are cruelly misleading. Beautiful people don't always have it easy and IG is one fine example. Slights towards her appearance have crippled her, and even when she's flipping people the bird, she's self-conscious about how her hands look. She overanalyzes and focuses so much on details that she finds a whole new 'big picture' to base plans on. It's done her plenty of good when it comes to her art, not so much when it comes to real life. This comes hand in hand with paranoia, the overbearing shadow cast by how she's been raised and what she's lost. She thinks she can avoid repeats if she burns down the routes and promote traffic and crashes at the junctions. So far it's working, but she'll switch tactics if it slows down with those results. Getting noticed for it is her worst nightmare. She'd like to stay in everyone's memories as the girl who they never bothered to learn about. It's more convenient. No attachments, no problems. Regardless, she's still a kid, with all the emotions and baggage and insecurities that come with being one. It's surprising that yes, she's affected too, even if she doesn't show it. ●● history Ignorance and innocence is how Igone Page was nurtured. The only thing more tragic than seeing your family destroyed is knowing you never had one in the first place. Her mother's name is Delan Kiu. Her father isn't important enough for her to be told. Her house is a two-story ensemble, white, two stripes of red paint on each side, and is surrounded by a white picket fence 100 meters long with enough magical firepower to fry any living organism that tries to force it way through. Unplottable and impenetrable was how her guardian Bent described it. IG was a modern Sleeping Beauty and never knew enough to fight the title. Delan Kiu hailed from the destruction of her family and took other people's lives to refurnish her own. One of her targets was a Seer who used their last breath to predict the demise of what was growing in her womb - IG - and Delan's own passing. She took this as an opportunity to abandon her treacherous lifestyle and contain a subdued presence in Los Angeles. What few memories IG has of her mother are rooted in that place. Delan left her at a friend's place one day and never came back. As if she had known (and she had), Delan's will was complete and precise about what should happen to IG. The friend, who IG had always found odd, accompanied her to the trip to England and was one of the last people to walk out the door of her new house. Under her mysterious guardian's orders, IG was compelled to stay inside the house and never stray outside the boundaries that were set for her. It wasn't any environment a child should be forced to grow in: given everything except company. She kept busy through art, though writing, and through the internet but that came so much later. Once, someone got through the innumerable security measures set and befriended her, but they were taken from her too. The abrupt ending to those happy times made IG grow resentful and bitter of the world outside. Did they have to take the only person who cared too? What was so special about out there? Even when her old guardian disappeared and the new one gave her freedom, she never quite got out of that mindset - that if the world didn't want her, she didn't want it. The house with the white picket fence was something she was tired of, so she did agree to moving in to somewhere less secure. She still goes there sometimes; it's under her name and no one can stop her. Establishing an identity as an ulzzang, IG found refuge in the virtual realm. She enjoyed chatting online more than meeting people in real life. Because of her late exposure, she didn't have the same cringe online history like most. It wasn't like socializing, but it was a start. The whole 'werewolf' issue made interaction difficult. IG was shocked, to say the least, when she was told werewolves aren't born. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she wasn't one. Still no leads on that issue, but she's confident that she was definitely bitten (she's got a little scar just above her ankle). What she does know for sure though: she's always been magic. Her letter arrived exactly on her birthday, while she was trying to argue with her guardian's other ward about cake. Hogwarts was a time too fleeting and just as well. IG learned her yearmates' names and forgot them almost immediately. Only a handful were worth knowing, and even those faded into the background soon enough. Tests, exams, mock exams, reviews... those all annoyed her to no end, so by midterms, IG had used the powers of Tumblr, Pinterest, Twitter, and Google to cheat her way out. It worked, no one was harmed (she never did aim to be one of the top students), and she had more time doing things she was interested in. Her Webtoon got featured and she only learned after the year end exams, much to her delight. First and second years were peaceful enough, not. IG was in her second year and a baby thirteen when the Hogs' Slaughter occurred. She'd been holed up in her room working on some panels that were frustrating her. When she'd heard the news, of the screams, of the explosions, of the corpses lying on the streets, and when she'd heard who'd they been targeting, she held the fear in her heart and thought No one must ever know. Fate had other plans. Third year was when she met... him. Tobias Oh was, is, one of the most beautiful people IG's ever seen. He was also manipulative, soulless, and a detached serial killer. At the start, he played along and was sweet to her. Why not, after all? Besides, IG was fascinating enough, with her frantic hand gestures and distaste for company. It didn't take him long to put together what she was. That's when his attempts began. She doesn't remember when it started. Most victims don't. What they do remember is the terror, the nightmares, the meekness they had to adopt, the regret, and the self-blame. The little progress IG had made in breaking out of her shell went poof. Even her art deteriorated, progressively getting darker and blurrier and strayed from her vision. She was crushed, lost, and unable to tell anyone. Some professors noticed, but only a bare few acted. IG had always been one of the uninterested students who seemed to think too highly of themselves. It was hopeless. She was hopeless. Forty seven. That's how many times her body almost gave up on her. Toby counted. Counted how against all odds, she beat the odds of dying. She remembers all the methods. She wishes she didn't. Over the summer holidays, Toby held her prisoner in some godforsaken place. She fascinated him, he said, as disgusting as she was. A werewolf who couldn't be killed. Through the torture, he would tell her stories of those he had succeeded in killing. He had every detail down to how mussed their hair was when it was over. It was what drove in the final thought nail: Toby was an unfeeling monster. And if there was anyone who could come and help him, it wasn't her. She had her own monsters to tame. The moment she got out of Toby's sight on the Hogwarts Express, she told her missing brother's girlfriend everything. That same day, Toby vanished. For the following school months she hit all time new highs of paranoia and suspicion. If it had been anyone else, they would have found it hard to be alone. But this, this entire 'alone' dilemma, it was characteristically IG. No one else spent their entire childhood in the same house in the same rooms with the same routines every single day. After all the strain and difference''and abuse being with Toby, recovering with virtually no one there to help felt normal. Safe. She was going to be okay. Toby didn't fully disappear from her life. Part of why she signed up for taking her OWLs early was that suffocating fear that he would come back. The other was because the music professor was hot and nice and was encouraging everyone to get out while they could due to the newest Minister's policies. She took the exams (and for the record, with minimal cheating!), passed, and never looked back. Burdened with the new task of keeping busy and not letting Toby destroy her any further, she started on her career. Modeling, starring in side roles, and of course, she would never let her Webtoon life go to waste. She ended her first Webtoon with a bang and immediately drafted new ones to replace it. On Witchagram, she was a rising star. Bit tricky to manage everything since she moved into one of Vigilance's safehouses (for extra precaution), but she made do. ●● behind the scenes ● her hometown is los angeles, california. the house where she lived in for most of her life is located a few miles from hogsmeade. currently, she is taking refuge in vigilance's safehouses. ● she can play the synthesizer. ● when she was 10, a wayward box of jelly shots ended up on her doorstep. she ended up being drunk as hell. ● she hasn't given up her pop tart addiction. ● she suffers from body dysphoria. ● she's allergic to raisins. ● since meeting tobi, her medical record has gotten longer. ● she understands Taiwanese Mandarin, Vietnamese, and TSL [ Taiwanese Sign Language ] and speaks English and Mandarin. ● she has a crazy sense for detail, especially with people's faces. ● her muggle upbringing was quickly ousted by spending time with paul and ted. most of her possessions are in some way enchanted for easy packing. ● her skills in sculpting are sublime. same goes for every other area of art. ● she enjoys adding effects to her work that allow those with disabilities to appreciate it. it's an extra challenge. a good amount of her paintings have braille blended with the colors or are scented. ● she has a scrapbook full of sketches on all sorts of sign language. one of her goals is to use each page as a base for a painting. ● her laughter is about as real as Santa Claus. ● she was so sure she was going to be gryffindor. ● she'll smile for the camera, and the camera alone. ''Shine Forever by MONSTA X :There’s nothing that shines brighter than you I’m wandering right now Like a lost child. You Better Know by Red Velvet :Before a big wall Standing still alone Your eyes are closed from being hurt :You better know I draw each day following the bright light You better know There’s a world that’s been waiting for you as you are |} Category:Aeriesol Category:Characters Category:Dropout Category:Name begins with "I" Category:November Birthday Category:Taiwanese Category:American Category:Born in America Category:Speaks Mandarin Category:Speaks English Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:Muggle Raised Category:Right Handed Category:Vigilance Category:Werewolf Category:Has Mental Illness